1911 BC
. Next map: '''1901 BC (Maps Index)]] 1911 BC - CONQUESTS OF SHULGI MAIN EVENTS 1944-1901 BC - Rule of Galathes I in Celtica In 1944 BC Galathes, the son of Hercules Nebtawyre and Galathea, inherited his grandfather Celtes' throne in Celtica. At some point Galathes seems to have expanded southward in Moesia, and founded Gallipoli. 1941-1928 BC - Jacob in Aram In 1941 BC Yakob married Leah and Rachel in Aram (this type of marriage to sisters of each other was not prohibited until 1653 BC at Mt Sinai). That year his firstborn Reuben was born there, followed by Simeon (1939 BC), Levi and Dan (1936 BC), Judah (1934 BC), Naphtali (1933 BC), Gad (1932 BC), Issachar (1931 BC), Asser (1930 BC), Zebulon, Joseph and Dinah (1929 BC). 1938-1911 BC - Conquests of Shulgi of Ur For 20 years, Shulgi's reign had been largely peaceful but in 1938 BC, Shulgi razed his own city of Der in a fit of rage. In 1936 BC, he proclaimed his own divinity. He then sacked Karhar in 1935 BC, campaigned in Simurrum in 1934-33 BC, sacked Harshi in 1932 BC, Karhar again in 1928 BC, defeated Simurrum again in 1927 BC, Karhar a third time in 1926 BC. In 1925 BC he sacked Anshan, and in 1922 BC built a defensive wall across north Mesopotamia. In 1916 BC he sacked Shashrum, and 1915-14 BC defeated Simurrum, Lullubi and Arbil, in 1913 BC Shimashki and Hurti, and in 1911 BC Shimashki, Hurti and Harshi. 1937 BC - The Fomoire subject the Nemedians in 1937 BC, Nemed died of plague, and the Fomorians, based on Tory Island, subjected and then began to tax the Nemedians for 207 years, so that once a year they had to turn over two thirds of their crops, milk and children. 1932-1897 BC - Rule of Amenemhat II in Egypt Nubkaure Amenemhat II was made co-regent and heir to Senusret I in 1932 BC, and he ruled in Egypt alone from 1929 BC. In 1924 BC he sent an expedition to Lebanon, in 1922 BC his troops defeated Yasius and Ionians in Rechenu (Syria). The glass making industry began in Lebanon over the next decades. 1929-1921 BC - Hercules Nebtawyre rules in Hispania In 1929 BC, Nebtawyre who was reigning in Rasenna left that kingdom to his son by Araxa, daughter of Gambrivius: Tuscus, whom he summoned from Scythia. He then went to Hispania where he took over from his grandson, Hispanus (who had succeeded Hispalus in 1962 BC). Hercules Nebtawyre ruled Hispania himself until his death at Tarragona in 1921 BC, when he was succeeded by one of his officers, Hesperus. 1928 BC - Jacob (Israel) returns to Kenean In 1928 BC Jacob fled Haran with his household and returned to Kenean. In 1920 BC they sacked a Keneanite town Shechem and defeated Hamor the Hivite for mistreating Dinah. Jacob's son Benjamin was born that year. In 1919 BC Levi became a priest. In 1915 BC Israel defeated 7 Amorite chiefs and was then well respected as a local power. In 1914 BC Joseph was sold into Egypt.